Not Quite Like A Rose
by Batty Angel
Summary: Agni sees the beauty of a rose, admires the beauty of his Prince more. Fluff one-shot. AgnixSoma and a tiny bit of CielxSebastian in the omake. BL


I suck for writing this when I have an exam to revise for and a gazillion other fics to write, but I was sitting in the Rose gardens at Greenwich and got really inspired (the roses are out in full bloom, it so awesome :D)

This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic and it's a Soma x Agni, a pairing that needs more love! So, since I'm writing this in a rush then it will probably be crappy T_T but I hope you enjoy reading this anyway :D

----------

Agni sees the rose in the garden of Greenwich. It stood up proud and in full bloom, the petals coloured in the blending shades of red and orange. Both loud colours, yet the sight of the flower was so soothing to look at – like the sun setting and colouring the skies in fiery watercolours. It's beauty, so great and so natural, just like his master. His lord.

Prince Soma.

Looking up from the rose bush, he sees his young prince nearby – currently chattering away energetically to the young Phantomhive master, who was trying his very best to ignore the verbose noise whilst his butler smiled in amusement.

Agni stared at his prince, in awe of the happiness emitted from that smile. Oh how the white haired servant wished he could just reach over and touch that handsome face, to feel the texture of his sooth skin. Instead, with his bandaged hand, Agni's attention returned to the rose before him and let his fingers touch those ember petals and sighed. He wondered if his lord's skin was as soft as this romantic flower. Leaning in to smell it's strong fragrance, Agni knew his prince would smell just as sweet.

"I do believe the name of that rose is 'Remember Me' "

Snapped out of his train of thought, the servant's pale grey eyes turned to Sebastian, whom was smiling softly, yet his eyes seem to be hiding some sort of mischievousness. But such observations were discarded as he looked away, letting a small smile cross his face.

"That... is an interesting name..."

Just as Sebastian was called away by the young navy haired master, Agni returned to his thoughts. He couldn't help but think how fitting that name was, especially when thinking of his unforgettable prince who did not only dress brightly – but his soul and heart just seem to glow with godly illumination. Truly stunning for the white haired man.

"Agni?"

The still smiling prince was watching Agni with curiosity, his gaze making the tall man blush slightly.

"Yes Prince Soma?"

"You seem to have taken an interest in that rose..."

With a momentary glance at the rose within his grasp, his own grey eyes looked back at his master's golden eyes.

Today the prince wore and outfit of bold blue and red silks, dressed with golden jewlery that decorated his neck, ears and wrists. Though Agni knew that Prince Soma did not need such items to enhance his beauty.

Oh yes, to Agni this man was indeed a deity of this earth.

"It is beautiful... but it cannot be compared to you..."

The servant had not meant to say that, but when he saw that kind smile in response to his comment – he could not regret his words either.

"Is that so?"

Feeling that hand reach over to stroke his face, Agni's earlier query was answered as the soft sensation of the Prince's finger tips sent sparks throughout his body.

No. His Prince could not be compared to something so simple as a rose, even if it was one of natures most beautiful creations.

Omake

As Agni and Soma became lost in their own sparkly world of romance, Ciel's face scrunched up in reaction to the lovey dovey-ness of the couple's actions.

"What on earth are they doing? And in public....?"

The young boy's grumbles caught the attention of the devilish butler, who had bent down near the navy haired boy's ear, speaking in a low and amused tone.

"Does my lord feel left out?"

Jumping from the tickling breath of the dark haired butler and seeing that suggestive smirk, Ciel scowled in aggravation despite his face heating up to a pleasant embarrassed pink colour that could out match the Hannah Gordon roses nearby.

"No I do not."

Sebastian did everything in his butlery power to not laugh at the hilariously adorable sight of his young master stomping away in a huff with such a heated blush.

----

Random fact: trying to find out what colour Agni's eyes were kinda drove me crazy B|

Please review!


End file.
